Ep. 43: The Sailor-Suited Soldier
is the forty-third episode of Choudenshi Bioman. It is the start of a two-part story featuring the return of Shuichi Kageyama, the human son of Doctor Man (Hideo Kageyama) and the introduction of two new key characters: the Mecha-Human known as Miki who controls Doctor Man's neo-mechagigan, Satan Megas and the mysterious Professor Shibata. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "To Sacrifice A Friend". Synopsis When Bioman encounter a seemingly immortal Neo Mecha Gigan, they must discover the secret of its power associated with a female Mecha Human who lands in the hands of Shuichi! Plot Doctor Man manages to launch a neo-mechagigan named Satan Megas in order to test its power by fighting the Bio Robo. Despite the robot's efforts to destroy the mecha twice and to the Biomen's horrible shock, Satan Megas appears immortal and is mostly revived by a junior high school girl who had her eyes glowing in red when it was incapacitated or obliterated. Doctor Man was impressed to see his mecha-human creation is able to restore he mecha back to life from her control even the Big Three wasn't impressed by it. Both mecha continues to fight until Peebo informs the Biomen about the girl's location making their retreat. The Bio Team manage to found the girl who is almost got hit and run in the pedestrial crossing from the car. She manages to destroy the car with her eyes glowed even the group also hit by it. When she sees the group, she escapes. The Biomen are soon blocked by a group of men which are the mechaclones in disguise to keep the girl escape forcing the group to beat them. The girl completely hides in the warehouse and was found by Shuichi who is working in the warehouse as part-time as she faints soon after. Shuichi takes her to the mysterious professor named Professor Shibata which is his mentor and seeing the girl was made by someone he knew. He tells Shuichi to leave so that he can fix the girl up. Professor Shibata does his best to fix it and he manages to place a device so that she can have her conscious state and can communicate with others freely. When the Biomen continues to find her, they are unaware that the girl is with Shuichi as he orders Shingo to examine the girl which he briefly transforms to Green2 to use Super Electronic Scope and revealing that the girl is a mechaclone but they are unaware that they are been watched by Professor Shibata. As the group proceeds to get her, they are stopped by Professor Shibata and he explains to them that the girl will be fine as he put the device known as the conscious circuit so that she is will be good person and no longer in Doctor Man's clutches while both the girl and Shuichi are together they are observed by Mason in his human disguise to inform Doctor Man about this. At the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man was furious after realizing his mecha-human creation was refix by someone he knew in the past by putting a conscious circuit. Monster also wants to know about this as Farrah answers is make you good which she hates it and wants to deal against the professor. Doctor Man now orders them to capture them all. As the human disguised mechaclone reappears to confront Shuichi and the girl now known as Miki. The Bio Team wanted to help them both. Mason in his human disguise form wants both Shuichi and Miki to be captured as Shirou tells Shuichi and Miki to run and succeeds. The group transforms into Biomen to fight them off as Professor Shibata escapes with Miki and Shuichi by car but Mason orders Psygorn to deal with the car by controlling them. It was soon disrupted by the Biomen which Professor Shibata wants to know who they are as Shuichi tells them they are Biomen. Red1 tells them to get out of here which they succeed and the group are soon fights the mechaclones and Psygorn. Psygorn soon attacks the Biomen multiple times as Shuichi wants to help them. Psygorn attempts to hit him with a blast, Miki manages to knock him down as her eyes are glowed in telekinetic way allowing the Biomen to defeat Psygorn with Bio Electron Charge. As Doctor Man mentioned that Miki will be cause pain and anguish when confronting Satan Megas. When Biomen tries to help both Shuichi and Professor Shibata and he questions Miki about her powers which she replies she does not know. Professor Shibata wanted to tell her who she really is but was interrupted by Satan Megas which is piloted by Mason. When Bio Robo summons to fight the mecha, it manages to incapacitate it but was soon revived by Miki when her eyes glowed. Shuichi realizes that Miki is a mechaclone which she cannot accept the fact that she was a robot but stating she was still a human making her cry because of human emotions from her conscious circuit. Shuichi finally stands up to face his estranged father that she will protect her from him and he cannot forgive his father for causing all the evil schemes he had made and he makes up to Miki to be protected by him as they run away as Professor Shibata follows them. Satan Megas attempts to stop them, it was blocked by the Bio Robo and it manages to distract the mecha long enough with Bio Flash to follow Shuichi and both he and Miki continues to escape while being followed by Professor Shibata while the Bio Robo flies to follow them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Mecha Human Miki: Notes *Mecha-Human Miki is portrayed by Tokie Shibata; she will appear next season in Changeman as the "adult form" of Nana. *Miki does not seen to drink and eat human food as seen in the episode due to the fact that she is a mechaclone. *Miki has telekinetic powers when her eyes are glowing in red as she wields telekinesis to destroy the car who almost hit her in the pedestrial crossing and later Psygorn for saving Shuichi from being attacked. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 5 features episodes 42-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda